


i'll be okay.

by gentlemenofthejury



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Endgame, Endgame, Irondad, Other, Tony Stark Death, brain cells hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemenofthejury/pseuds/gentlemenofthejury
Summary: no- please, kid, go.
Kudos: 10





	i'll be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont do happiness

"m..mr stark?"

_shit, the kid, no. he can't see his hero like this._

"hey, mr stark? we.. won."

_no- please, kid, go._

peter is crying into his chest.

 _i'm alright, look at me, peter, i'm alright._

tony wants to say everything to the kid- a new chance to give them a happy ending, where he can protect him.

love him.

_please, peter, please. i'll be okay._  


tony grips onto his hand weakly, bringing even more tears to peter's eyes.  


_look at me, kid, i'm calm. i'm right here. right in front of you, you'll be okay without me, peter._  


the kid takes one last look at tony before rhodey gently pulls him away.  


_i love you, peter._


End file.
